Jessenia Alberis
Jessenia Alberis, known as Jessie by her close friends and Bahamut's Goddess of Nature for everyone else, due to her incredible power and mastery over the extremely formidable Magic known as Nature Magic, is the Guild Ace of the Independent Guild Bahamut and an extremely talented gardener for reasons obvious and easily S-Class Mage who has shown to be incredibly terrifying in terms of raw power and versatlity, and has an intellect to match. Following the Guild and the Guild Master to wherever they might visit next, Jessenia's desire to travel the world means much more than simply travel, as she wishes to cover the entirety of the world itself and discover as much as she can from visiting various locations, considering nothing as a restricted area, and with being in such a supportive Guild, has a vast bunch of friends she can always lean back on should situations get serious, as wherever one Guildmate goes, the entirety of the Guild will follow, the most basic principle of the Guild, allowing her to wander off whenever she desires, yet be able to rely on the entirety of the Guild if it becomes important that they all are summoned. Childhood friends of Drake and interacted with him for the first time while being trained by his draconic parents, Jessenia was the first and only real human social interaction Drake has for several years, assisting her formerly shy Guild Master in actually speaking to people, though considering him quite a weird individual. She would only see Drake every now and then however, in the middle of an expansive grasslands cutting of where he trained from the plains she lived in, but whenever she did, she always attempted to spar with him to see how well she'd do against the closest thing to a Dragon she had ever seen up to this point. As an Alberis, Jessenia is an incredible scholar of the mystical arts, coming from a long heritage of such magicians, and an incredible affinity to Ethernano manipulation, allowing her to create several forms of Magic on her lonesome, feats of incredible talent, in addition to generating her own personal subspecies/secondary abilities from her Magic powers. Hunted for her incredible ability that falls outside of the jurisdiction of the Magical Council due to not being a Legal Guild, and her constant acquiring of knowledge that clearly someone doesn't want her getting her hands on stemming from her desire to discover as much as she can, Olivia finds refuge under her Guild, as to go against one member of Bahamut is considered to be exactly the same as going up against the full wrath of the Guild calling themselves the very King of All Dragons itself, the Guild known to wage war against the entire Magic Council for attempting to hurt even the weakest, seemingly least important individual in the Guild, as every person upon entering Bahamut is no longer a "Guildmate" or "Friend", but a family member, the most basic principle of the Guild in the words of a serious Drake, which is rare to begin with: "No man left behind, this is a family after all." Jessenia as Guild Ace, plays an integral role in the Guild's management, doing everything from covering their supplies and enabling the Guild to be completely self-sufficient, and leading the charge against corrupt Empires or organizations, or just those organizations clearly hiding a secret from her. Appearance All members of Bahamut are known for their incredible looks, and as the Guild Ace of Bahamut, Jessenia Alberis is surely no exception, easily possessing a beauty that would place her at absolute bare minimum with judges that completely hate her entire core as a runner-up, something she has actually done for absolute boredom's sake, and even catching the eye of her young Guild Master, being "secretly" his first crush, something he has attempted to cover up upon his "ascendance to adulthood",though not something he has come remotely close to being succesful in and proving perhaps his first defeat to her Jessenia's skin is compared to the likes of an amber alabaster, being so incredibly smooth and bronzed despite her incredibly rigourous training/exercise workout that one would be convinced she was created in a laboratory. In a similar glow to the resplendence of her golden complexion, Jessenia's long, flowing, silky hair displays an outstanding metallic-esque gloss that almost makes her appear as if she has here constructed out of the purest of gold even on "bad hair days", something that the entirety of her Guild repeatedly say simply does not exist for her, her curls seemingly always staying exactly the same no matter what she actually goes through unless she chooses to switch her hair style. With a single, gravity defying curl of hair, a cowlick, sticking up on top of her head seemingly resistant to even Gravity Magic, the hair not even budging in the least, Jessenia's head is carefully and exquisitely protected from the elements. With the honed symmetry and precision of a master craftsman, two purple orbs perfectly position themselves on opposite sides of the masterpiece of hers she calls a face, usually darting about, glancing and observing the area, protected by lesser versions of the golden sheath that envelopes her smooth scalp, but no less important, protecting the jewels concealed underneath them. Descending from her ocular region, one would notice a dainty, cute little nose emerging from her skin, before making way for her perpetually flushed, swollen lips. Jessenia's physical descriptopn does not stop there however, as she is indeed more than a disembodied head. Jessenia's body proves to be quite well-endowed, and has been well-endowed since she was fifteen, which is covered by her apparel that she wears pretty much constantly, almost as if she has an entire wardrobe of the same outfit (which she does). Jessenia's sense of fashion manifests in the form of a tan vest with a golden overlay that covers thee area of her torso, accompanied by golden buttons that all converge into a gold piping, worn over a yellow low-cut crop top that reveals both some amount of cleavage and the lower region of her toned physique, displaying abdominals the envy of many an exercising woman. This is accessorized through the puffy cap sleeves and golden buttons on lack cuffs further up on the arm. Slightly above that, however, is an orange infinity scarf worn around her neck. She also wears a crimson-burgundy belt around her waist that has a similarly coloured assymetrical skirt protruding with golden fringes protecting black shorts she ewears underneath said improvised skirt that leads to long, slender legs and beautifully adorned sandals, consisting of extremely fine leather. Her arms are covered in golden gauntlets with black fingerless gloves forming extra accessories, along with brown knee-high boots made of leather and with orange socks of varying lengths. Personality Jessenia Alberiis, as a woman who desires to travel to each and every region of the world while figuring out pretty much anything she deems worthy of imagining, tends to be a very enthusiastic and adventurous individual, happy to explore whatever she can, in each and every form, with this enthusiasm and incredible confidence manifesting in Jessenia's extremely advanced levels of knowledge and incredible intellect, far surpassing what most people call a regular genius. However, her intelligence is seemingly concealed, as when one looks at her, one simply sees a cheerful, energetic, and bright young lady, who bounces around the entire Guild House continously as she walks, clearly walking with nothing but pure elation filling each and every step in her body. She is also quite observant, as while speaking she may point out several things others might want to note. In addition, with the amount of time she spends with the Guild, the random fangirls of the Guild tend to hold much ire towards her, something she seems clearly unaware of. In addition, Jessenia is hardly afraid of the opposite gender, being in a Guild pretty much filled with prime specimens of both genders, to the point that she hardly understands why she should ever have to be scared of displaying her own body when it is one like hers, much to the dismay of some and pleasure of others, and has even displayed no regret sleeping in a room filled with guys or even showering/bathing with them, readily entertaining the idea much to the shock and objection of her female Guildmates, namely the much more modest Miranda, a display of confidence in her appearance. However, Jessenia's happiness should never be taken for naievety, as she is capable of switching from extraordinarily happy to incredibly serious in a heartbeat should the situation call for it, which is the exact mode in which she shines in combat, her intellect being put to use in both tactical and strategic purposes in mid-combat, calculating almost subconciously the direct location at whoch she should block an attack to prevent further attacks and a vulnerability for the opponent in combat. The sparkles of curiousity in her lilac eyes quickly turns to slow shimmers of analysis. Also, while optimistic, Jessenia's capable of seeing where things may go wrong and fix them in the middle of a fight. Magic and Abilties Physical Abiltiies Ways of Combat Unarmed Jessenia practically has an incredible affinity for hand to hand combat, wielding the style known as the Alberis Style Beserk Fist, the original style that passes through her family. Being the daughter of what is probably the most powerful family politically in the entire Kingdom, she also has undergone a surprising amount of training. Physical Prowess Incredible Strength Enhanced Strength: Jessenia, being the Guild Ace of Bahamut and the only Mage to actually be able to rival the Guild Master in sheer power, also has the strength to boot, capable of fighting off the Guild Master's incredible draconic strength which far surpasses that of any human by a vast margin, even capable of trading blows with him whether serious or not. Capable of shaking the world around her with the slightest hand movement, Jessenia in fact usually utilizes her amazing physical strength to play jokes on other female members of the Guild, engaging in activities such as sending the wind forth to slap the unsuspecting behinds of more modest Guild members jokingly. A testament to her true strngth is the fact that, alongside Drake, the place they chose for their Guild House was an extraordinarily barren mountain range, which they literally punched and kicked into becoming a regular flat foundation, completely even. In fact, when serious, the ground underneath her is often known to rumble, her strength cracking the earth beneath her almost effortlessly, and allow even her most basic speeds to be incredibly vast. Jessenia is more than capable of lifting up objects of enormous tonnage, for exanple the first incarnation of the Guild House, with a single hand and sending it flying, raining debris almost comically on the Guild Master, and has even shown to be able to cause humongous craters in the ground by actually touching it without constantly holding back like she usually does, with her mountain-shattering, building throwing, dragon rivaling strength allowing her to effectively turn absolutely anything she wants into a weapon and utilize the air itself to attack her opponents, and even release such a devastating gale of wind that it pulverizes anything it comes into contact with, and easily puts to shame those who believed they had superhuman strength prior to her arrival. Considered to have the physical power of the Earth and the strength of Nature itself, Jessenia is infact capable of breaking bones by merely blocking an opponent's attack, and even maanging to overexpend a Mage's magic reserves while summoning the Soul of a being known for their raw physicall strength in a single hit. Incredible Speed and Reflexes: Incredible Stamina and Endurance